


Vulcan's Don't Cry

by malecs_lucky_star



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the the STID kink meme prompt.Five times Spock wanted to cry but wouldn't let himself, one time he cried and Kirk couldn't comfort him (because of that damned glass), and the one time Kirk could comfort him and did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcan's Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing the characters belong to JJ Abrams I am just playing with them.
> 
> The story is based on the following Prompt ‘Five times Kirk knew Spock wanted to cry but wouldn't let himself, one time he cried and Kirk couldn't comfort him (because of that damned glass), and the one time Kirk could comfort him and did’ from the STID Kink meme. Hope this is what you were looking for.

Sarek

The first time Spock wanted to cry was when he was 12 years old after the incident at school even though his father had been calm and collected about the incident, there was no denying the disappointment in his eyes when they got home. He said nothing as he walked past his son except

“You must learn to control your emotions” with that statement he left the room and his son alone with his thoughts. Spock’s mother had always told him that emotions were nothing to fear however that was what got him into this situation, from that moment he decided to control his emotions more rigorously. Which is why he refused to cry no matter how heartbroken he felt in that moment.

~~~STID~~~

The Academy

The second time he nearly lost the battle with his tears was when he landed on earth for the first time. He would not see his planet or his mother for the three years that it would take for him to train due to the high council telling him if he wished to disgrace the Vulcan race he must do so alone. His father had done nothing to contest this decision which made Spock realise the elders were more important to his father than he was. He had the irrational desire to scream. The only thing that stopped the tears was a dark haired man who was going grey at the temples.

“Cadet Spock I am commander Pike I will be helping you settle in during the next few weeks.” The man’s smile was genuine which made Spock feel a little easier. He told himself sternly that tears and all other emotions were a weakness he could not afford.

~~~STID~~~

Amanda

The third time Spock wanted to cry was when his mother died and his planet was lost. Realising he would never see his mother again made it feel like he was carrying the weight of the enterprise on his shoulders. His father walked past him looking lost knowing that he had lost his mate and the woman that he claimed to love. Spock would like to say that the thing that stopped him from crying was the presence of the elders who were still composed despite the just losing their planet. However it was in fact the anger caused by the now captain Kirk that stopped the tears but caused another set of emotions and a weakness.

~~~STID~~~

Christopher Pike

The fourth time he wanted to cry was the hardest to control it was during the mind meld with the dieing Christopher Pike. Pike had been a great help to him during his time at the academy and even though he tried not to he had come to care deeply for the man who acted more like his father that Serek often was. During that mind meld Spock felt Christopher’s emotions but also heard his last thoughts. He conveyed to Spock that emotions were not a weakness but a strength and begged that Spock looked after Jim.

In the moment that Jim found them and began to cry Spock stopped himself from crying telling himself he had not right to cry over this man while he had a living father.

~~~STID~~~

Uhara

The fifth time was just after the battle with the Klingons because Uhara broke up with him. She pulled him aside and told him that she realised the relationship was compromising her ability to work and they would be better off as friends. When he did nothing but say that it was logical Uhara shook her head before walking away muttering that Jim had been right about him being a robot. The comment hurt more than the break up. Before the tears that he was willing away could fall the alarm went off and all hell broke loose.

~~~STID~~~

Jim

Spock wished that the glass was not in the way of him getting to Jim so he could comfort the man in his dying moments and also take comfort from the man. For the first time in his life he could remember he cried for his best friend. When Jim asked him how not to feel Spock felt as if his hear had been ripped out of his chest because he would never want the oh so human Jim not to feel. As he pressed his hand to the glass over where Jim’s lay wishing that he could take Jim’s pain away but the damned glass stopped him. As Jim’s hand fell away the sadness Spock felt was consumed by the need to rip the person responsible for Jim’s death limb from limb Kahn was going to pay.

~~~STID~~~

Jim II

When Jim woke up in hospital Spock discovered that you do not have to be sad to cry you could be happy or overwhelmed. After Jim said thank you the doctor told them both that Jim would be fine and for the second time in two weeks Spock began to cry. This time however he was comforted by Jim who did the very human thing and pulled him down into a hug telling his that he was ok and not going anywhere. Spock wrapped his arms around Jim and returned the embrace knowing that he would do everything in his power to make sure his captain and his friend was never hurt again. Spock also realised that his mother had been right emotions were nothing to fear they made a man strong and gave him the ability to have friends and maybe find love.


End file.
